


Salt and Vinegar

by spanktomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, And a little bit of, But Not Much, Fluff, M/M, Salt and vinegar, Sub Harry, Top Louis, and also, based off that time that Louis said Harry's flavor would be, but I had to post it, but louis does call him a good boy, but when louis is thinking about it, is what I went with, just a poem type thing, lolol, not in like detail, so louis talks about sex with harry, so this is just a short poem ish thing, that's why it's so short, there's no actual sex, these tags are longer than the story, this isn't a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanktomlinson/pseuds/spanktomlinson
Summary: "It takes Louis a minute to realize that Liam is talking to him. They don't do this; he doesn't talk about Harry on stage. He's too in love, too obvious, too deep in the closet to talk about Harry like this. Sure, all of the boys were just laughing about these questions just a second ago. It was all just a joke, just for fun, but the difference was, Louis knew exactly what Harry tasted like."or the one where Louis has to explain what Harry tastes like in front of a sold-out stadium





	Salt and Vinegar

"Louis, what flavor is Harry?"

It takes Louis a minute to realize that Liam is talking to him. They don't do this; he doesn't talk about Harry on stage. He's too in love, too obvious, too deep in the closet to talk about Harry like this. Sure, all of the boys were just laughing about these questions just a second ago. It was all just a joke, just for fun, but the difference was, Louis knew _exactly_ what Harry tasted like. 

Harry tastes like wine: sweet, intoxicating; he lingers on Louis's tongue. Sometimes he tastes like sunshine and a day at the beach, like coconuts and sunscreen and _hothothot._ Sometimes he tastes like hot chocolate and candy canes and warmth. Sometimes, Harry tastes like liquor and spit and messiness, and sometimes he tastes soft, sweet, like maybe they're soulmates (Louis knows they are).

He's tasted every flavor that Harry has to offer. He loves the way Harry tastes and could talk for hours about all of the different "flavors". But standing on that stage, looking at Harry in his skin tight jeans and sheer shirt, soaking in Louis's attention like it's the only way he can keep breathing, and Louis isn't thinking about kissing him, Louis is thinking about fucking Harry.

He's thinking about the way Harry begs for him, the way he whimpers and thanks Louis when he lets Harry cum, like it's a gift only Louis could give him. He's thinking about what a good boy Harry is, how he calls out Louis's name, how he deep throats, hums around his cock until Louis's eyes roll into the back of his head and he's coming down Harry's throat. Louis's thinking about how Harry always swallows, how he gets greedy for the taste of Louis, licking up any drops of cum he could've missed. Louis's thinking about how Harry looks when Louis cums on his face: beautiful, and blissful, and his. He's thinking about how Harry closes his eyes and licks his lips when it's over. He's thinking about how comfortable Harry looks covered in Louis's cum, how he looks like he was born for it, how he licks it off of Louis's fingers like it's a fucking treat and he can't get enough. Louis is thinking about how sex with Harry has changed his life,  _honest to god changed his life._ It's mind blowing, earth shattering, some full level soulmate bullshit. When Louis answers Liam's question, he's thinking about taking Harry back to their hotel after the concert. He's thinking about spreading Harry open on their bed and kissing every inch of his body, tasting the sweat from this very concert, finally getting to taste Harry after being teased all night. Louis is thinking about finally being able to get his hands on Harry, get his mouth around Harry, and taste him. And it's with the image of Harry cumming down his throat, heady and bitter, that Louis finally answers Liam's question,

"Salt and vinegar."

He looks over to Harry, sees the blush covering his face and chest, and he shrugs his shoulders playfully, "I was trying to think of something inventive, but that was just the first flavor that came to my mind." And Harry gets it, he knows that it's the only thing ever on Louis's mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh geez. so some obvious disclaimers: I don't really know what was going through Louis's head when he said salt and vinegar, this is just my best guess. also, I don't really remember what Harry was wearing that night, so the sheer shirt thing might be wrong. but I got Louis's response word for word. I'll be having war flashbacks for a long time to come. anyways, this also happened back when Louis had longish hair. remember? that was a golden era. I appreciate kudos and comments! let me know if you liked it!! be nice or you'll make Harry sad! xx


End file.
